copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Dallas Discography
American singer Cameron Dallas has released one extended play, 5 singles as a lead artist, 1 as a featured artist and 1 as a duo, with 5 music videos released and 2 collaborations. In 2018, Dallas signed with Warner Music Group subsidiary, Retrofuture Records. Cameron Dallas' first release was his debut single, "My Boo", released on August 2018 through Retrofuture Records. The single charted in the top 3 of charts around the world, peaking at number one in the UK and in Canada. His second single, "Expectations", was released on October, along with the announcement of his first extended play, Yin & Yang. The single topped the charts around the globe, including three consecutive weeks at the Billboard Hot 100, Canada's Hot 100 and four weeks in the United Kingdom's Official Charts. The Yin & Yang ep was released in late October 2018, bringing a project divided in two sides, a lighter one and a darker one, with self-written compositions about his relationship with Shawn Mendes in pop and hip-hop beats. Having Dallas himself and Dre & Vidal as the executive producers, the project debuted on number one in every chart, breaking the record of highest sales in debut week for an extended play. The project received generally favorable reviews from the critics that praised Dallas honest and emotional compositions and criticized the attempts to do hip-hop oriented and rap music. In November 2018, Cameron Dallas and Shawn Mendes released a mashup track made between their songs "See The Moon" and "I See The Sun", as a paralel project entitled "Eclipse". The single was promoted by both artists and it peaked on top 10 around the world. In December 2018, Cameron Dallas released his first Christmas track entitled "Your First Christmas With Me". The single was promoted through the iHeartRadio Jingle Ball Tour and had a moderate success at the music charts. Dallas was also featured in Rita Ora's album Poison, on the track "For You", that would eventually be released as single in December, making the song a new top 20 track from both artists. After more than six months in hiatus, Cameron Dallas released his new single, "Make Up", a collaboration with Ariana Grande. With an extensive and massive promotional schedule, the song topped the charts every chart all over the globe, including seven consecutive weeks on number one in the United States, five non-consecutive weeks in the United Kingdom, Canada and Australia and two in Europe. The song received an official remix featuring Britney Spears released on September 4, 2019. After announcing his debut album, Suburban Boy, the second single from the album, "(Not) Thinkin' Bout You" was released on October 11. Selling almost 3 million pure copies in three weeks of release, the single topped all charts around the world, including two consecutive weeks at the Billboard Hot 100, giving Dallas' two simultaneous number-ones - at the Billboard Hot 100 with the single and at the Billboard 200 with his debut album, "Suburban Boy". Albums Extended plays Singles As lead artist *The single started charting as "Make Up (feat. Ariana Grande & Britney Spears)" on its seventh week. 1 The single spent three consecutive weeks on number one. 2 The single spent four consecutive weeks on number one. 3 The single spent seven consecutive weeks on number one. 4 The single spent five non-consecutive weeks on number one. 5 The single spent two consecutive weeks on number one. 6 The single spent three non-consecutive weeks on number one. As featured artist Promotional Singles In collaboration Other charted songs Other appearances Songwriting credits